


Legacy

by DarkAkumaHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Immortal Harry Potter, Jail, Master of Death Harry Potter, USSA, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAkumaHunter/pseuds/DarkAkumaHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, The Misadventures of an Immortal and an Accidental Time Traveller.</p><p>Harry Potter meets an old friend in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a sort of short fic, particularly in regards to length of chapters. A flight of fancy, really. It's going to jump back and forth A LOT, timeline-wise. If you haven't listened to War of Two Worlds then some of it might be sort of confusing, but just go with it.

**Somewhere in space – April 23 rd of the Earth Calendar, early 31st Century:**

Harry Potter sighed, a drawn-out, exasperated huff of air, and slouched back against the cold metallic wall, eyeing his new cellmate with disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with _you_ , of all the people in the universe.”

The man across from him grinned unashamedly, not a flicker of surprise on his face, despite their last meeting occurring nearly a thousand years previously. “Long time no see.”

He wanted to sigh again, just to keep up appearances – this was not what he had been expecting when he landed himself in stasis-cuffs. He ignored the greeting, general politeness be damned, and his companion just carried right on.

“You know it ain’t actually called ‘space jail’, right?” The man jibed, more cheerful than he had a right to be. “This right here is the United Solar System Alliance’s Containment Facility, in orbit somewhere around the Earth’s moon.”

Harry waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the amused look the man levelled at him. Space jail was space jail, regardless of whose territory he was in. Still, he hadn’t realised they were so close to Earth. It had been a long time since Harry was last in this part of the galaxy. What was Earth like now?

“Okay, fine. We’re in USSA custody,” Harry allowed. He rubbed a scarred hand against his chin in thought. “I know why I’m here. But you, Mr Lyons, are a 21st century baseball player, albeit also a war hero. I can’t think of many reasons for you to be here of all places.” _And not dead_ , he thought, but didn’t utter.

James shifted on his bench-bed, visibly uncomfortable now. Harry felt a vicious stab of pleasure, seeing that. James had always been too optimistic, too cheerful for Harry to deal with, and that feeling had only deepened over the centuries.

“Can ya maybe not call me that? That ain’t my name anymore.”

“Oh?” Harry would admit to being surprised by that. He’d stopped using his name full stop nearly five hundred years ago, but he’d have thought a baseball player turned astronaut would have clung to their identity, even now. “Does Lyons mean something really offensive in some alien language now? I’m no linguist, I haven’t really been keeping up.”

James frowned. In the time Harry had known him James had never been one for much frowning, despite being constantly belittled and ridiculed.

“What point is there in holding onto that name?” He asked, though it was clear he didn’t want an answer. “Clinging hopelessly to a life I can never go back to. That’s no way to live.”

Harry stretched his legs out in front of him, humming lowly in agreement. That was one of the reasons he’d ventured so very far away from Earth. The magical community had never been keen on the idea of space travel, so it had seemed like his best plan of action to ensure he never saw another wizard ever again.

“Okay then,” Harry conceded. “What should I call you instead?”

“I go by Cactoid Jim these days.”

Harry laughed.

 

**Earth – The Past:**

It all started with the war.

Of course, if a person tried hard enough, just about anything could be traced back to and blamed on Voldemort’s Second Reign of Terror. Harry’s existential problems were no exception to the rule.

Thinking back on it, he should have known better than to dismiss the myth as a mere children’s tale. The Lovegoods had always been an eccentric bunch, but they’d always possessed a much firmer grasp on reality than anyone else he knew. They had believed it was real, and Harry should have heeded that warning.

If only it had been straightforward.

If only the reward for becoming the master of the hallows had simply been the gift of possessing all three objects.

If only Harry’s luck wasn’t so twisted, and full of more misfortune than it was worth.

Had he had even the slightest inkling of what would come once he used the stone, he would have left it be. A few twists, a single glance, a handful of whispered words, and he was forever banned from that most final of resting places. Trapped in a body that would be forever seventeen, cursed to roam time forever onwards, undying.

Fate never had been kind to him.

What’s worse was there was no instruction manual. Harry had to learn everything the hard way. It took years for him to realise he wasn’t aging like everyone around him, and an alien invasion to discover he couldn’t die.

 

**USSA Prison, Milky Way:**

“Jim then,” Harry decided, when the urge to laugh had died down. There was no way he was calling him Cactoid. “Well then, what is an upstanding member of society such as yourself doing in space jail?”

Jim mumbled something inaudible under his breath, but he was smiling again. It sort of reminded Harry of the old days. (The very old days.) The days of defending the earth not as a shining hero, but as one of many, armed only with peanuts, taking back their home. It was a funny thing to still be nostalgic about after so many years.

“These days I’m in the business of protecting the law,” Jim explained, gesturing just so with one hand in a manner that used to mean he was twisting the truth. Nowadays it probably just meant he was nervous. Maybe he didn’t even realise he was doing it.  “Only I tried my hand on the wrong planet, angered the wrong people, and well, here I am.”

“A vigilante then,” Harry concluded.

“No no,” Jim protested, “Not a vigilante. A protector of Justice. Law in lawless places.”

“Hell, if that’s the case, where were you when I was back on MLK-2X9 last month? That place could do with some law.”

Jim graced him with a confused look, but Harry waved it off. MLK-2X9 was the designation the USSA had given Harry’s most recent planet of residence, though he hadn’t known it had any sort of name at all until he was arrested.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a long story.”

Jim chuckled.

“We’ve got plenty of time.”

Harry sighed. It was sort of embarrassing, when he thought back on it. Still, Jim was right. They had nothing but time at their disposal.

“Fine. It all started about three hundred years ago.”


End file.
